The Unstable Path of Love, extremely unstable!
by Spunky Munkies
Summary: How does Lily feel about Potter?And how does Potter feel about Lily? They Hate each other....right? Or maybe not....! (that was a REALY bad summary, please read on!)


Chapter One- I don't NOT stare at Sirius Black's Arse!!  
  
Disclaimer- Do u seriously even think for one moment that two teenagers actually OWN all of this?? If u do, U HAVE ISSUES!!!! (p.s we luv u all really.)  
  
Sirius, Orion Black if you do not move your fat ass right now you are going to miss the bloody train!   
  
"Orissa, Orissa, Orissa, when will you learn, the hogwarts train would NEVER EVER think of leaving without hog warts number one student in all categories of greatness, myself, because the fact, is that nothing ever starts until Sirius Orion Black has arrived."  
  
"Sirius, shut it with the egoistic shit and get a move on!!!!!"  
  
"Sister dear, you really resemble a idiotic retard at the current moment, its so logical, really it is."  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
They both dashed through the barrier to see the train pulling out of the platform.   
  
"Fuck You SIRIUS!"  
  
"I'd rather you didn't" Sirius says in a pompous voice.  
  
Orissa pulled a disgusted face.  
  
(on the train)   
  
Lily sighed as the Hogwarts express pulled away from the station.  
  
"Great, back to sharing a dorm with the "oh-so-lovely" dumb, lesbian blondes, cant wait." she muttered before staring out of the window. (a/n no offence to lesbians, we luv you really, ew that came out wrong.)   
  
Trisha grinned, " And hey, you missed out having to live in the same building as the marauders, never a dull moment with that lot around!"  
  
" How could I forget." Lily looked thoroughly pissed.  
  
" But Lily, school won't be any fun without them to pull pranks on."  
  
"No Trisha, u mean, school wouldn't be any fun without Sirius black's arse for you to stare at." Lily smirked.  
  
" I DO NOT STARE AT SIRIUS BLACK's Arse !!!!!!!!!!"   
  
She then hit Lily...  
  
Meanwhile, James and Remus were playing a game of exploding snap in their compartment.  
  
"Hey where's Sirius?" James looked up from the chess board.  
  
Remus chuckled, " This is Sirius we're talking about, knowing him he'll manage to jump on this train the millisecond before it leaves"   
  
James grinned.  
  
" Why does he just try to be early for once" Peter squeaked   
  
James looked at Peter as if he's only just realised he's there,  
  
"Who are u again ???" (a/n we HATEHATEHATE peter.)   
  
"Hmmm. isn't he the fat one that wouldn't stop following us around all last year??" Remus offered  
  
"Ahh..that could be it, "   
  
(Lily and Trish's compartment)   
  
"Hmmmm..Lily, I wonder where er..the..um the Marauders are??" Trisha had tried to sound casual, but her voice had come out all high a squeaky,  
  
"No, you mean" ( Imitating Trisha's squeaky tone, ) "I wonder where SIRIUS BLACK'S ARSE is???" LIly laughed while Trisha went red in the face, and started to resemble a tomato with hair.  
  
Trisha starts hitting her seat and mumbling strangely..  
  
Lily raises an eyebrow (a/n a truly great achievement) and started to look worried at her apparently deluded best-friend.   
  
Just then, as if his meaning of life was to cause the resident red-head to get angry, James Potter casually strolled into the compartment and placed himself in a seat opposite to Lily. Lily thought of Potter (always Potter, Never James) as a egoistic jerk, and the same applied to Black. However the rest the school, even the Slytherins saw James and SIrius as the most popular, funny, sexy and sort-after boy in Hogwarts along with his best friend and partner-in-crime, Sirius Black. On the other hand, the 3rd Marauder Remus Lupin, Lily didn't mind that much, in fact she thought of him as a good friend. Lily studied Remus for a moment and she thought how much different he looked to James and Sirius. About 99.9 % of the female population at Hogwarts fell to pieces when they caught sight of Sirius' wild longish black hair that he purposely flopped in his faced to make sexy, and apparently, it worked. 'Course, not Lily's opinion. Lily sometimes wondered whether all the girls in Hogwarts, namely the 5th, 6th and 7th years were all insane for fancying Potter and Black when they were such shit-filled jerks, well that's what she used to think. So okay, they were both kind of-good looking, they were tall and pretty well built due to Quidditch, and when Lily thought about it, she supposed that Potter's face was sort-of cute, with a heavy stress of the SORT-Of. (a/n roz- 'scuse me while I vomit, misha- SHUT UP ROZ, I AM IN MY ELEMENT HERE!!!) His hair was pretty much famous and completely untameable in a really sexy way and then they were his eyes. James Potter's famous BLOODY deep, chocolate (etc)...eyes, , which incidentally, were focused about 8 inches south of Lily's face.  
  
"YOU FRIGGIN PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily yelled going red in the face, and meanwhile bursting everyone in the compartment's eardrums.   
  
"Ouch??"  
  
ON the platform,  
  
"I told you Sirius!!" You stupid gay delinquent!! Your going to miss the train!!!"   
  
" Have no fear Rissa, This is the one and only Sirius..."  
  
" So you've said, so you said..Now you go and get your sorry butt on that train before mum gives us both and Earful!!!"  
  
Sirius, running behind the train,yelled, "Love you too sister dear!!!" And with that he jumped and grabbed hold of the rear handle of the Hogwarts Express. 


End file.
